


Gibbs Basement

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets to the point he needs a friend to talk to with what's bothering him. Which he finds hard to do even though he can talk all day long, but when it comes to what's troubling him it's not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs Basement

"Talk to me Tony."

"Don't be scared."

"I'm sorry Boss and I know it's a sign of weakness..."

"I don't know if I can."

"It's okay your not alone now, I'll always be here for you."

More fanwoks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
